1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a transparent member at an outside thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable terminal is a portable device such as a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant which is equipped with one or more functions including a voice/video communication function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As these functions become diversified, the portable terminal has been implemented as an integrated multimedia player which incorporates a variety of complicated functions, such as capturing images or video, replaying music files or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of portable terminals in the form of various software and hardware improvements. As an example, a user interface environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select among available functions.
Because many users are interested in the aesthetic appeal of portable terminals as a means to express the users' personalities, greater attention has recently been drawn in the industry to making advancements to the external appearance and design of the portable terminal. For instance, the portable terminal may use a transparent material so as to implement lighting effects.